Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a standard connector (SC) head member 11 is adapted to be connected to an optical fiber cable 12 having a relatively large diameter. A conventional optical fiber connector 13 that has ahead end connected to the standard connector head member 11 typically has a tail end having a relatively large diameter in order to be fittingly connected to a standard connector tail member 14 through which the optical fiber cable 12 extends. The standard connector tail member 14 is, for example, a standard connector boot 141 shown in FIG. 1, or a standard connector crimp ring 142 shown in FIG. 2.
However, when the conventional optical fiber connector 13 is used for connecting to an optical fiber cable which has a relatively small diameter (e.g., 1.2 millimeters) and on which a lucent connector (LC) tail member (e.g., a lucent connector boot or a lucent connector crimp ring) is mounted, the tail end of the conventional optical fiber connector 13 is too large to be fittingly connected to the lucent connector tail member. A separate connecting member is required to be used together with the conventional optical fiber connector 13 for establishing a fitting connection, thereby increasing both manufacturing cost and assembly cost.